Hawaii Five 0
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Five 0 task force works a kidnapping case that involves a boy being held by Wo Fat in a warehouse.


**_Description: Hostage situation with a kid and Steve McGarrett, abuse._** ** _Stars: Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Joe White, Grace Williams, Duke Lukela and Wo Fat_** ** _Duke calls Steve at 11:30 in the morning. Steve answers and says what's up. Duke says we have a case. Steve says what kind of case do we have? Duke says "we have a kidnapping case." Steve says "ok. Where is the scene at Duke?" Duke says "its at warehouse on Route 19, Hawaii Belt Road, Hilo Harbor to Kailua Kona." Steve and the rest of the team pull up to the warehouse and Steve asks Duke " What do we got?" Duke fills in the Five-0 team by saying " We have a boy in the warehouse but we can't get him to come out with anyone." Why? Is there any hostiles in the warehouse? Steve asks. No we took care of the hostiles. He beat up one of my officers after they touched him. Duke says "Do you have a picture of the boy Duke?" Danny says "Yes, why?" Duke says "Can I have the picture Duke? Danny says "OK." Duke says. Danny skypes Grace. "Grace do you know this boy?" Danny says. He shows Grace the picture. "Yes, that's Derek. He is knew here. He is mute and has ADHD, he doesn't like to be touched by anyone. The principal told us that Derek is being abused by his parents and family members because he is a mute." Grace says. Thank you Grace. Danny says. What do we know about the boy, Danny? Steve asks. His name is Derek, he is being abused by everyone in his family. He is a mute, has ADHD, and doesn't like to be touched. Danny fills his team in. WOW. Steve and the rest of team says. Yeah. Danny says. Ok, I'll go in alone to see if i can get Derek to come out with me. Steve Says. No, I'll go in and get him. Danny says. To late Danny, Steve already went in. Duke says. Damn it Steve! Danny says: I can still hear you Danny. Steve says. You still have your ear piece in? Danny asks. Yes. Steve answers. Duke where is Derek located in the warehouse? Danny asks Duke. He is in the office area of the warehouse. Duke says. Steve did you get that? Danny asks. Yes, Danny I go it. Thanks Duke. Steve answers. Your welcome, Steve. Duke says. Now I have you McGarrett. Wo Fat says. He is down the hall, sir. Derek says to Wo Fat. Thanks Derek. Wo Fat says. Your welcome, sir. Derek says. Duke scan for heat signatures in the office please. Steve asks. Sure Steve, There is two heat signatures and a computer and a gun. Duke, says. Thanks, Duke. Steve says. Steve opens the door and to his surprise he sees Wo Fat. Freeze Wo Fat. Steve says. No, you freeze or I shoot the boy. Wo Fat says. NO, What do you want? Steve asks. I want you Steve, so we can finish our conversation. Wo Fat says. OK, let the boy go. Steve says. He is my ticket on telling me who is in my warehouse. Wo Fat says. So you know that HPD and Five 0 are out there? Steve says. Yes, sir. Derek says. Derek, said yes, sir. Wo Fat says. Oh. Steve says. Sir, someone else is coming?! Derek says. Derek, lock down the warehouse. Wo Fat says. Its done. I say. Good. Wo Fat says. How can he hear us with headphones on? I can read your mind and read your lips, Mr. McGarrett. I say. Drop your weapon and come stand by Derek NOW! Wo Fat says. Danny is in the warehouse sir. Derek says. Get rid of him McGarrett or I will have Derek do it! Wo Fat says. Danny? Steve says. Yeah, Steve? Danny says. Get out Danny NOW! It's not safe. Steve says. Wo Fat is here isn't he? Danny says. Yes, Now leave Danny, or he will hurt you without thinking twice about it?! Steve says. How? Danny sks. He will use Derek, Danny. Steve says. No, he won't, the boy can't reach me from there can he? Danny asks. Hi, Detective Williams! I sign. Derek, says hi Danny. Steve says. Mr. McGarrett please skype Detective Williams. Derek say through sign. OK, Derek. Steve says. Hi, Steve. Hi Derek. Danny says. Hi, Detective, you need to leave NOW! Derek says. Not without my partner! Danny yells. Ok, Detective Williams, I asked nicely. Derek says. Steve, What is he doing? Danny asks. I don't know Danny. Steve says. He is going to throw you out threw the roof Detective Williams. Wo Fat says. He can't do that can he? Danny asks. Why, don't know you ask the SWAT officer that touched Derek. How he got out? Wo Fat says. Ok, I get it I'm leaving. Danny says. Thank you! He's not leaving is he Steve? Derek says. No. Steve answers. Ok. I warned your partner sir. Derek says. I know you did Derek. Steve says. I'm sorry sir but he needs to leave before one of us gets hurt, sir. I know it's going yo be you sir. Derek says. I know Derek. Steve says. He is here sir. Derek says. I told you to get rid of him Derek! Wo Fat yells. I tried. I'm not hurting anyone for you anymore! Derek says. Fine then I'll just kill him! Wo Fat yells. Derek, can you stop him? Steve asks. Yes, but I need Danny in the room. Derek says. OK, don't let him get hurt. Steve says. OK, sir. Derek says. Steve, Derek I'm coming in. Danny says. OK, Danny. Steve said. Hello Detective Williams. Wo Fat, said. Then Wo Fat shots at Danny. I stop the bullet with telekinesis. Steve move Danny and yourself by me please. Derek asked. OK, Derek. Steve says. NOW! Derek says. You idiots! Wo Fat yells. NO, smart kid just outsmarted the Master Criminal. Do either one of you have cuffs. Derek says. Yes. Danny says. You can cuff him now Detective Williams. Derek says. Can you take us out of lockdown now Alex? Steve asks. No, my parents are out their, sir. Derek, says. They won't hurt you Derek, I'll make sure of it. Steve says. NO! My dad is video calling, sir. Derek says. Derek get your ass out here NOW! James says (Derek's dad). NO! Derek yells. NOW DAMN IT! James yells. NOO! Derek yells. Please, Derek come out of there. Jane says ( Derek's mom). NOOO!!! Derek yells again. Kono arrest Mr. and Mrs. Danny what is their last name? Steve says. Their last name is Hale. Danny answers back. Please arrest Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Steve tells Kono. OK, Steve. Steve have Derek put you back in lockdown NOW! Kono says. Why, Kono? Steve asked. Because they have bombs Steve! Kono says worriedly. They are not real. They are made of clay from my school. Derek says. OK. I have them in custody. Kono tells Steve. Thanks Kono, Get the medics ready. Steve asks Kono. OK, Boss. Kono said. Thanks Kono. Steve said. They are on their way in with two HPD officers. Kono said. Why two. We only have one in custody. Steve said. The SWAT Officer is pressing charges on Derek for attacking him. Kono said. I never touched him sir. There is video for proof, sir. Derek said. OK, Derek. Steve said. The same guy is one of the officers coming to arrest Wo Fat and Derek. Steve, he is pissed. Kono says. Thanks, Kono for the heads up. Steve says. Derek show us the video please? Danny asks. OK, sir. Derek said pulling up the video. Wo Fat took him while Derek was knocked out. OK turn it off I want to see what he does. Danny says. Danny, what are doing? Steve asks. Want to see if he works for Wo Fat! Danny says. What is the SWAT Officers name? Derek asked. His name is SWAT Officer Jimmy Hernandez. Danny answered. He works for Wo Fat sir, he is the one who brought me here. Derek says. Derek Hale you are under arrest ! For assaulting a police officer. Stand up and put your hands behind your head! Officer Hernandez says. NO! Derek yells. NOW BOY! Hernandez yells. NOOO!!!! Derek yells again. Hernandez hits Derek with the butt of his gun. Derek is about to explode. Steve says. What the hell? Kono says worriedly. Stay back Kono. Steve says. OK, Boss. Kono says. There are bombs all over the warehouse sir. Derek says. Can you deactivate them Derek? Steve ased. Yes, sir i can. Derek says. Is he dead Derek? Steve asked Derek. No, sir he is just knocked out. Derek says. OK. Steve says. It's done! Derek says. That's it? Steve asked. Yes. Derek answers back. Derek, who is that? Steve asks. My teacher from school. She is my aid for school. Derek answers back. OH. Hi my name is Steve McGarrett. Steve says. Hi, Steve, my name is Jenny. NIce to meet you Steve. Jenny says. Hi, Derek. Grace says. Grace, what are you doing here? Danny asked. She is here with me Detective Williams. She is one of my students in school learning Sign Language with Derek. Jenny says. Ok. Danny says. How long has Derek been doing that? ( Rocking back and forth). Jenny asked. Since we go here. Steve said. We need to get him to stop before he hurts someone. Jenny says. Why would he hurt someone? Steve asks. He has sensor overload. Jenny answered. Oh, OK. Steve said. Whatever you do don't touch him. Jenny says. OK. Steve says. He's nothing to me like this. I can take him. Hernandez said. I wouldn't do that!? Jenny said. He won't hurt a police officer. Hernandez said. He will hurt anyone. Jenny said. Lockdown is Initiated. Derek you need to take us of lockdown. Jenny said. Derek. Look at me please. Grace asks. Grace get away from him now! Danny yells. Let her Detective. I have found out in school that Derek only responds to Grace when he's like this. Jenny tells Danny. Derek please look at me. Grace said. Grace it's not safe to be near me right now. Please go stand by your dad. Derek tells Grace. Derek, I'm not leaving you like everyone else did, please look at me. Let's sign together okay. Grace said to Derek. Okay. Derek said to Grace. Now, I can control him by using the girl. Hernandez thought to himself. Let her go!!!!! Derek yelled. Lasers activated. You will hit the girl if you shoot me. Hernandez said. NO, he won't he has very good aim. Grace said. Holy crap. He does have wonderful aim. Danny says. Yes, he does. Steve replies. Hi, Joe White. Derek says. Joe what are you doing here? Steve asks. Derek emailed me to come here? Joe said. When? Steve asked. A few minutes ago. Joe said. Derek is that true? Steve asked Derek. Yes, sir. Derek answered. Lockdown over. Thank god! Danny said. Danno, Uncle Steve, what is going to happen to Derek now? Grace asked. I'll talk to the Governor. Maybe he can work with Five 0. Steve says. It's my understanding and doing background on Derek he's genius. Joe says. Yes, sir. I am. Derek says. Lets go to HQ and figure this out. Steve says. OK, Boss. Everyone said. Is this Five 0 Headquarters? Derek asked. Yes. Steve answered back. Someone is coming sir! Derek said to Steve. Who is it Derek? Steve asked. It's the Governor sir. Derek said. Thank you Derek. Steve said. Your welcome sir. Derek said to Steve. Steve you wanted to see me? Governor asked Steve. Yes, sir I_**


End file.
